Skies
by Ekoko
Summary: The BBA team: Takao, Max, Kyouju, Kai, and Rei, go through a short christmas. [Complete] (Tags: KaiRei, TakaoMax, KyoujuOC, Shounen-ai, fluff)
1. Shopping

Oh, blah. A little Xmas quickie, with 6 chapters in all. Here's chapter one!

________________

It's strange how no matter how well you know someone, you never know what kind of present to buy for them. Now, Kai wasn't usually the type to buy presents, but it just seemed necessary for _Rei _ to receive a present. But... Did that mean he had to buy a present for everyone? 

Nah, they probably wouldn't care. 

Rei already seemed so happy during holidays. No one was sure why, but he would spend hours just sitting in front of the fireplace, looking to be deep in thought, smiling contently during the holidays. He was able to just bask in the holiday feeling. None of the others seemed capable of doing so. Max and Takao were especially nice and just seemed to glow with even more happiness than usual, but Kai suspected it was because they knew that they'd be getting presents from everyone. Except for Kai. Kai didn't like getting them presents, he usually just let them have a few days off or something. 

The short one, Kyouju, he seemed to like the holidays, as he would work harder--which showed when he would fall asleep on the couch from working too late--and he would try to talk to everyone more. He seemed to try harder to please everyone, dong all the extra work he could manage. 

Not many people noticed, but Kyouju never really said anything other times. He wasn't in many conversations, and even so, for all the talking he did, he never really _said_ anything.

Although it did--even Kai had to admit--make a **_very_** cute holiday scene when he fell asleep on the couch...

The Hikaru girl, she was pretty obvious. She just wanted the presents. That was really her only opinion on holidays. She said "If you have to act nice on holidays, then obviously you're doing something wrong. There shouldn't be any change in how you treat people just because of the day."

Which was somewhat contradictory, as she wasn't very nice _except_ on holidays. 

But Rei didn't treat anyone better. His tone was just more cheerful, and he seemed generally happier. Maybe it was that he got cards from his old friends. Rai, who Kai only remembered the name of due to it's similarity to 'Rei' and the rest of that team (he really didn't care who all was on it) would send Rei cards. 

No present, it wasn't even celebrated where they lived, but they would each send a separate card, sometimes Rai and... That one obsessive girl... Those two sometimes had one card. Kai vaguely remembered Rei saying they were brother and sister...

_Rei walked into the kitchen, carrying a small pile of letters, then dumped them on the table. _

_"Apparently fangirls think Christmas is the perfect timing for letters." He said, then laughed and handed Kai a neatly stacked pile of letters, most pink and all sealed with different variations of heart stickers.   
_

_Rei went through and sorted out some letters that weren't from fangirls, then began looking through those. He opened one and laughed. _

_"Look, Kai! Mao drew her pet kitten napping! He exclaimed, waving the letter in Kai's face, seeming oblivious to the fact that Kai couldn't see it properly when he did that. Rei laughed, a twinge of nervousness and embarrassment in it, and stopped waving it. "Sorry..." Rei laughed once again.  
_

_Kai looked at the picture and smiled--just barely-- then handed it back. Rei smiled happily and went through the rest of the letters, showing Kai the certain parts whatever chance he got. _

A lot of people showed off to make people jealous. Rei showed off to make people less jealous. Hard to explain, but he would tell people about things he had more because having them made him happy than because the other person didn't have them.

Though, Kai still didn't have any idea what to get him for Christmas... It wasn't as though he knew what kind of thing Rei would like... I mean, even if he knew Rei well... Okay, really well... It was still near impossible to find a good present.

Kai was considering giving up, just going back home. It didn't really matter. Rei wasn't expecting a present. It was disappointing for Kai, yes, but he just couldn't find anything. 

Rei wasn't really one who needed presents to know you cared, and it wasn't like Kai ever came right out an said "I love you" or "I like you" when they were together. Because Rei knew. Rei knew he cared and didn't need the words.

Rei seemed to be good at sensing his emotions. Which was very peculiar, since he really wasn't open with them. **_Really _**wasn't open with them. 

But Rei knew.

Kai glanced to one of the display windows, the one right next to the exit and paused. He gave a satisfactory smirk and went to buy the perfect present for Rei.

_____________

Woot-y-ness. Enjoying it so far? Review please!


	2. Embers

Sankyuu to my reviewers! 

Muu.

Rei looked up from the fire at Kyouju, who was asleep on the couch, his head in Hikaru's lap. Hikaru glanced up and smiled, saying nothing. Rei chuckled, then glanced at Takao and Max, who were also asleep and sitting, leaning against the couch Kai was on, heads rested on eachother's. Kai was asleep as well, surprisingly. He was lying down across the couch and he was using his arms as a pillow. 

"It's weird how this is boring, but..." Hikaru said, voice near whisper so that she didn't wake anyone up. Rei smiled softly. Despite she had trailed off it was obvious what she meant.

"Yeah." he replied, shortly, unable to think of anything to say. 

"Did you get presents for everyone?" She asked.

"Yeah... Even one for you." Rei decided to clarify to her that he had something for her, not just because she liked presents but because she seemed hesitant still. Not that she showed it, she just seemed like she thought they didn't quite accept her. Once again; she covered it up, and possibly didn't even notice, but she brightened at that statement. After all, this was probably important, it was her first christmas with them.

"I got presents for everyone too." She said, then looked down at Kyouju. After a short silence, not akward or because they had nothing to say, just because you couldn't talk for too long straight at times like these. After a while she started again.

"Kai doesn't usually get people presents, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he ever has." Rei smiled. "But he cares about us, all of us. He just doesn't like showing it." Hikaru nodded. She whispered something to herself sounding to Rei like "Yarn" But he brushed it off since that made no sense. Hikaru tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. She looked around, suddenly looking very tired. 

"I'll just... Sleep now..." She mumbled and shifted so that she had her head against the arm of the chair and Kyouju in her arms. (The couches at this particular apartment were actually fold out beds, but they had all fallen asleep before unfolding them.)

Within seconds Rei could hear her breathing even out, fading into the sound of everyone else's breathing pattern. He glanced at the clock. Four thirty two. Kyouju had fallen asleep at about one, being young and in need of extra sleep. Takao fell asleep a little before Max (by roughly an hour) at two-ish. Kai... Rei wasn't sure exactly when Kai had fallen asleep. He had been silent and Rei hadn't been watching, but had eventually focussed on the sound of the room, noticing that everyone's breathing was almost in sync. And Kai had been asleep, so he had no idea when it happened.

He turned as he heard a crackling noise and looked at the fire infront of him as it gave off it's last sparks and went out, the room becoming pitch black, as a silent order for Rei to go to bed.

Woot, review please, I'm a loser and I live on reviews! ;;


	3. Sleep

Again, Sankyuu for the pleasant reviews, especially Shinigami Tenshi, who's writing I adore. And Keisan. XD

Here's a Max-ish chapter! Woot!

"Hey, Mizuhara, wake _up_!" Hikaru shouted in said blonde's ear. Max shut his eyes tighter, trying to block out the sound and go back to sleep. He mumbled a "No" resembling sound, but no one seemed to hear him, or else they were just ignoring it. 

"I'm awake before him. That says something." What Max recognized as Takao's voice said, though it sounded like it was in a different room, despite his knowledge that Takao was right next to him. Max could tell this, because he was leaning against him a lot, his arms wrapped around Takao's as though it were a teddy bear.

Max didn't really care, Takao was used to that kind of thing.

"You're right, it says 'The appocalypse is near, beware.' Or at least, that's what I get from it." Max smiled at Rei's remark, but still refused to get up. This here blanket was_ very_ comfortable. And the floor. Don't forget the wonderful, comfortable _ **floor**_.

"Off topic! Uuuuuuuup!!" Hikaru again. Max wondered how she was up early, he remembered waking up for a few seconds and her and Rei had been talking, but everyone else was asleep and the new fire was nearly dead. Which of course hinted that they had been up late, meaning they had less sleep than him. So why were they up so early?!

"I dunno, we could try waking up Kyouju..." Rei suggested. 

They apparently did so quietly, because Max managed to fall asleep for a small while. But after what seemed like a millisecond of sleep, though he knew it had been more, they woke him up again. 

"Come on! We just let you sleep for another hour!" Hikaru whined, and apparently hit herself in the head, Max wasn't exactly sure though, since he was going by sound.

Max frowned and burried his face into the blanket more. If the sounds were normal--not faded like they had been before--that meant he was actually waking up mentally too. Max decided that he needed to get back to sleep soon.

But alas, they had other plans;

"Get up!! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase! They won't let me open presents unless everyone is awaaaaaaaaaake!!" Hikaru whined some more. Presents. Yeeeees... Max had forgotten about that aspect... The blonde sat up, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Takao rolled his eyes. "Finally!" Max looked around cluelessly. Kyouju was awake too, sitting on the couch. It was sort of amusing to watch him sit on that couch, since his feet didn't quite reach the floor.

"Presents!!" Hikaru exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

"Food first, 'Karu, you don't want all of it to go to waste, right?" Rei asked. Takao looked up quickly.

"Food?" He asked. Rei laughed and the group headed into the kitchen. 

Although, Max was generally just stumbling his way there, still half asleep and unsure of how to use his legs.

Now wasn't that fun? Now, I'm going to ask you to do something; see that purple-ish colored button with "Go" written on it? And it has the "Submit Review" option right next to it?

Click that. ^_~


	4. Green

"This is really good, guys!" Takao said through a mouthful of food. Rei grinned and Hikaru looked away. She was modest when it came to compliments and such. Although... Now that Takao thought about it that was the only way in which she was modest.

But it didn't especially matter, in all blunt honesty the only straight one in the apartment was Kyouju, and they'd both basically declared their undying love for eachother. Not quite... 

Still, they were basically going out.

Takao looked up in thought. 

"Something wrong, Kinomiya?" Hikaru asked, noticing how confused he looked.

"Not really," Takao shook his head. "I just forgot the point I was trying to make in my thoughts." Max laughed, Hikaru looked at him strangly, Kai stayed silent and Kyouju chuckled lightly.

"You make no sense." Rei stated, shaking his head and letting out a short sigh.

Once Takao had finished eating they headed back to the living room, where Hikaru had--out of sheer boredom, seeing as how watching Takao eat wasn't especially _fun_-- had organized all the presents.

What they got wasn't especially important, to the author, hopefully the reader, and not to the group. Actually, it was important to the group, but that's beside the point. (The author is just lazy)

Cleaning up, Kyouju gathered some now-empty boxes and stacked them ontop of the ones in Max's arms. "Thanks, Kyouju."

"Oooh, can we put the wrapping paper in the fireplace?" Hikaru asked excitedly, holding some green wrapping paper in her arms and waving a small peice infront of Rei.

Takao raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because! If you put wrapping paper, the green kind, in the fireplace it makes it green for few seconds and it looks cool!" 

Rei nodded. "Never seen that happen, so, sure." He grinned. "I want to watch and see if it happens."

Within seconds the entire group was crowded infront of the fireplace, Hikaru in the very front, though standing to the side. Kyouju was in the front, next to Max, and Takao was to the side, Rei kneeling behind Max with a hand on said blonde's shoulder, whereas Kai was simply standing a small distance behind everyone.

Hikaru moved a little more to the side and tossed the paper in.

For breif seconds, the usually blue flame begginings turned a bright green, less the neon, but still obvious. The wrapping paper slowly turned glowing orange, then quickly that came to be black, and the black crumbled into new ashes, all behind a foggy green sheild. 

It ended quickly, the flame had returned back to blue and the wrapping paper had gone. 

Takao blinked. "Was that it?" 

Max lightly hit him over the head and Hikaru glared at him darkly before throwing a small ball of wrapping paper at him. 

"Well," Rei said. "I, for one, thought it was cool." He smiled at Hikaru, but it went unnoticed as she continued to glare at Takao. Rei shrugged and went back to cleaning. 


	5. Red

Okay, haven't updated in a while but I've been sick with a fever. I can only go to school tomorow - POSSIBLY- so... Again, sankyuu to all my reviewers, who are special and each get their own little thingy thing thing. I are of big voc... vocab... amount of words. Go me.

Actually, it's only for the specialest ones, who reviewed more than once. Haha!

**Shinigami Tenshi: **-gives a cookie and a Duo plushie- Thanks for reviewing! And **YES ** the fire thing **DOES** work. My sister and I used to do that all the time, it was great.

**"Kiki": **If that **is** your real name... You get quotations because you aren't logged in. Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter, every review makes me happyful!

**aZn-DiViN3-bLeU: **Well, your name was one I needed to copy and paste... Muu. Thanks for the reviews!

**Platinum Rei: **Thanks for all your multiple reviews. - gives a cookie and a Rei plushie-

'kay, well, again, thanks, and NO, this isn't the final chapter. 

And sorry for the shortness. Kinda.

When all the wrapping paper had been either thrown away or thrown into the fire, the boxes stacked in a neat corner to be taken care of later, the second meal Hikaru and Rei had made eaten, and the presents all put away, each of the respective pairs were left to their own devices.

Takao and Max immediately seated themselves on the couch and began playing video games, Kyouju and Hikaru wandered off to play in the snow, and Rei and Kai ended up simply heading to their bedroom. 

Walking in through the door, Kai trailing behind him, Rei noticed something on his bed. Though the presents had all been handed out, and there was no one - aside from Kai, but he was **Kai**,- that hadn't given him one, there was a small and very neatly wrapped present sitting on his bed. 

He turned to look to Kai, who simply avoided his gaze. Which, of course, to Rei, gave away that it was, indeed, from Kai. 

Rei smiled and wandered over to the bed, lifting the present and setting it on his lap after sitting down. Rei unwrapped it, much more neatly than he had all the others, though in all honesty, this was not for any particular reason. Opening the top of the now fully-unwrapped box, Rei blinked. _So that's what Hikaru meant._

Rei blinked again.

Rei stood up to give a kiss to Kai - though at the same time it was to, in a roundabout kind of way, receive a kiss from Kai - not bothering to pick up the box from his lap and letting the small ball of red yarn roll to his side, leaving a trail behind it.

This, of course, was not so much as glanced at for quite a while; Kai and Rei found more interesting things to do then to play with yarn. (However, later on, Rei discovered that it really was quite entertaining.)

Did anyone guess it ahead of time? Well, one chapter left, see you then!


	6. Wet

Ehh. . .

Woot. Final chapter.

"Wow, look at this ice!" Hikaru exclaimed, running over to the small frozen over puddle. She had changed from her usual daisy dress and into a much more snow-compatible sweater, the shoulders of which were covered in a light layer of snow, as it was still snowing.

She skipped the roughly fourth to last step before hopping on one foot the rest of the way there. She bent over and poked it a few times, before breaking off a peice and throwing it at the fence infront of her. 

The blonde took a small step onto a different part of the ice - the one she hadn't broken. 

"Careful, Hikaru." Warned Kyouju, standing a small distance behind her, watching from under his hair.

"I'm being perfectly careful, otherwise I would have already-" Hikaru fell over. Kyouju walked over and offered her a hand up. 

While fighting back his laughter he asked "Are you okay?" 

Hikaru grinned. "I'm fine." She accepted his hand, but instead of standing - though that probably, whether intentional or not, would have had the same ending - Hikaru yanked down, pulling Kyouju down next to her. The ice had cracked under her weight and had since been letting icy cold water seep through her clothes, now doing the same to Kyouju. 

Kyouju glared and stayed where he was, as did Hikaru - only without the glaring. Finally, after an interminable wait, Kyouju picked up a small handful of snow from beside the ice-puddle. He slowly formed it into a ball shape, giving Hikaru plenty of time to stop him.

She didn't.

Kyouju finished making the ball and tilted his head to the side, as though unsure of what to do with it. He took aim and threw it at Hikaru. It was more of a toss, really, since he was sitting right next to her.

Hikaru stayed where she was, with the snow slowly sliding down her forehead and into her lap. She watched it slide down to the best of her ability, going mostly by feel since it was hard to see her own face. She went crosseyed as it reached a point, but continued to try and follow it down her face.

Hikaru copied Kyouju, only without giving him time to stop her. Instead of tossing it at him, she grabbed the front of his sweater and shoved it down the front. She stood and ran behind a tree giggling, with an especially cold, and very wet Kyouju's eyes trailing behind her form, plotting his revenge.

Takao raised an eyebrow. "Why are you all wet?"

And indeed, both Hikaru and Kyouju were completely soaked. Now, one may have originally assumed this was because it was snowing, but when the two in question had been outside merely fifteen minutes, and were soaked completely through from head to foot, you began to wonder.

"Snowball fight, multiple accidental swimming trips in frozen-over ponds, and a broken drinking fountain." Hikaru said. She shivered and clutched her sweater closer to herself. "I'm gonna get sick now." She snivled.

Though no one could exactly see this, Kyouju glared at her. Again, no one could exactly see this. Despite that fact, they were all aware of his glaring. Which is somewhat frightening, if you think about it long enough.

"I'm more likely to get sick." He said. 

Hikaru just nodded. Max laughed and paused his and Takao's game. 

"Rei's a little... Busy... So, I'll go put on some tea for you two." The American boy said. "You might want to change out of those wet clothes, you can hang your sweaters infront of the fireplace." He laughed and hurried out of the room, quickly followed by Takao - who only followed because he didn't trust that Hikaru had just been in a snowball fight and had her hands behind her back.

Hikaru and Kyouju both nodded and headed to their rooms to change. 

Afterwards, they gathered infront of the fireplace, each with a cup of their respective favorite kind of tea in hand. Both Hikaru and Kyouju glanced at eachother, and after sharing a breif smile - despite that they would both undoubtedly be sick the next day - they turned to watch Takao and Max's video game.

And for everyone, the not-quite perfect day just added to their perfect holiday. The warm feeling was either broken, or added to, depending on how you looked at it, by a loud cry from Takao of

"Eighty Three move combos should not be allowed!"

**Wánquánde Shèngdànjié.  
(Perfect Christmas.)**

I have a Chinese-English Dictionary and I love it!! ^^ Anyway, that's the end! 


End file.
